


Here

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Nina encounters Mitchell in purgatory and begins the process of mending things.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Her pocket bulges with change, cigarettes, and a forgotten pacifier. Her echoing jingles seem rude and invasive against the sharp silence of purgatory. Her skin is remarkably clean for having been beaten to death in some dingy, no-name alley. Mitchell isn’t a pile of ashes on the doorstep of their little pink house either, though. 

Nina gnaws on her lower lip, contemplating the tastes now there forever: cigarettes, her favorite treat, better than tea or perfect sex with George, even better with a wailing baby and sore breasts. 

Her breasts no longer ache, no longer threaten her with leaks when she sees, smells, or even hears a baby. 

Mitchell watches her from the doorway. Here, he isn’t the lukewarm man she once shared a cigarette with during work. Nor he is the man who fired a loaded gun into the crowd where he happened to strike her. 

Werewolves get to become ghosts otherwise she would just continue being that body in the alleyway. Does the same rule apply to vampires then? Obviously, some type of rule applies here, though she hopes not for every vampire. 

“You were right,” she clears her throat. “We did have a girl.” 

Here, he melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
